


Upside Down World

by Babyphd



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyphd/pseuds/Babyphd
Summary: A Presidential trip to South America and a week of experiences that no one could have predicted.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Charlie, do you have my final schedule for next week’s trip to South America?”

“Not yet, Mr. President. Only the draft.”

“What’s the hold up?”

“Mr. McGarry says that the Brazilians haven’t signed off on your meeting with the President yet and since that’s on your first day of the five-day trip, it’s holding up everything else.”

“Well, get Leo on the phone and let me talk to him. Where is he today anyway?”

“I think Margaret said he had some personal business he had to take care of.”

“Oh, okay. Now I remember. Get him on the phone anyway, if you can.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Charlie left and went back to his desk. He dialed Leo’s personal phone and only got a recording. He left a message for him to call the President and hung up.

Meanwhile, Leo was talking with his cardiologist. And the news was not what he wanted to hear.

“Leo, I told you six months ago to take better care of yourself. To decrease your stress and get more rest. Your test results show you haven’t done that. When are you going to take my advice and slow down? Sooner or later your body will do that for you.”

“Doc, I hear what you are saying, but I work for the President of the United States and rest is a four-letter word around there.”

“Leo, if you want to live past the length of President Bartlet’s term of office, you will have to listen to me. Your past history doesn’t help at all. Most people in their late fifties have some cushion to fall back on when it comes to their vascular system. But you have used up most of your nine lives. I am not making a joke here. Are you going to take me seriously?”

“Doc, I take you seriously every time you talk to me. But stuff happens and I have a responsibility to the President to give my all to his and the country’s needs.”

“Leo, look at me. You will be giving your all, your final all if you don’t take better care of yourself. Are you listening to me?”

Leo knew there was no satisfactory response to the doctor’s statement so he kept silent for a few seconds. Finally, he responded. “I hear you. I’ll try and do better. I’m going with the President next week to South America, and I’ll try and do the right things.”

“By the way, does he know about your health issues?”

“He knows I’m here, but he doesn’t know the details.”

“If he’s as a good friend to you as I read about in the papers, don’t you think he would want to know about the seriousness of your health problems? So he could support you?”

“I guess so, but all he would do is mother hen me and I don’t want that.”

“Maybe you need that. Maybe someone needs to mother hen you right now because you won’t mother hen yourself.”

“Yeah.”

Leo left his doctor’s office at Bethesda and waited for his driver to come. In the meantime, he checked his phone for messages. Noting that one was from Charlie, he dialed the number.

“Charlie, he needed something?”

“Yeah, Mr. McGarry. Let me connect you.”

A second later, Jed picked up the phone. “Leo, hi. What did the doctor say?”

“Mr. President, nothing different. You needed me?”

“Yeah. You on your way back?”

“Yes, Sir. I should be there in about 20 minutes.”

“Well, we’ll talk when you get back. It’s about the South America trip.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ll come talk to you about it. Thank you, Mr. President.”

The line was disconnected. Another opportunity to tell his best friend about his health was passed up.

Leo was not in the mood to share any of his personal business yet. Besides, he was an adult and had taken care of himself for years. He didn’t need any help now. He would do what his doctor told him to do, and that would take care of all of his problems.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jed, did you notice how pale Leo looked tonight?”

“Not really, Abbey. No one, including myself, has any opportunity to get a tan while working in the White House. Beach trips are kind of off the schedule around here.”

“Jed, quit being such a jerk.” She slapped his arm and turned away from him, taking the bedcovers with her.

“Hey, I’m cold.” He jerked the sheet and blanket back.

She jerked them back. “Freeze yourself.” This time she held on tightly, not willing to give them back anytime soon.

He sighed. “You would think that being the President of the United States would give me some priority in the bedcover fight department.”

“Not when you act like a jerk to your wife.” Abbey smiled in the darken room. She loved it whenever she could get the upper hand. “Get up and get the throw from the sofa, if you’re cold. You’re not getting these back tonight.”

“I would rather freeze than give into you.”

“Suit yourself.” She wrapped herself tightly in the bedcovers and eventually dropped off to sleep, warmed by the snug covers surrounding her.

Jed lay exposed to the cold air for a few minutes, fuming that he had lost another battle of the bedcovers. Finally, he realized that he wasn’t going to get any sleep if he kept shivering so he got up, put on some socks and pulled the throw from the sofa. He laid back down on the bed, wrapped himself in it, and soon was warm enough to drift off to sleep himself.

When the alarm went off at 6:30, he reached over and turned it off, realizing that he was covered by the sheet and blanket, not the throw. He rolled over and saw that Abbey’s place was empty. He sat up, trying to determine where she might be.

“Good Morning, Sunshine. Sleep well?”

Jed looked around to see Abbey coming through the bedroom door, already dressed in one of her First Lady suits and heels.

“Where are you going so early?”

“Didn’t I tell you that I have a breakfast speech downtown this morning? To the American Pediatric Association?”

“Maybe.”

“Well, I do. I have to leave at seven. Did you sleep well?” Abbey grinned at him.

“Abbey, quit smiling. You know I slept under that damn throw after you hogged the covers.”

“Well, hon, when you act like a jerk, you pay the consequences.” By this time, she had crossed the room and was standing by the bed. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “But you are forgiven. I have to go. But Jed, please check up on Leo. He really doesn’t look well.”

“Okay.”

Later, in the Oval, Jed had a few spare minutes so he walked over to the side door between him and the Chief of Staff, knocked once and entered.

“Hey, got a couple of minutes to talk?”

Leo stood. “Yes, Mr. President.”

Jed walked around, shutting doors, and then sat down. “Leo, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, Mr. President.”

“Leo, it’s me, Jed, you’re talking to. Abbey and I are concerned. What did the doctor say yesterday? And I don’t want to hear ‘nothing’. I haven’t been married to a cardiac doctor for thirty-something years not to pick up medical stuff over that time.”

Leo hesitated. He really didn’t want to talk about it. “Sir, it’s private. Can’t we just keep it that way?”

“Leo, tell me if it’s going to affect your job. Do I need to be aware of anything? Do I need to cut back on your responsibilities? Maybe turn something over to Josh that doesn’t deal with supervision of White House staff or National Security? I don’t want this job to kill you, Leo. I want you around for many more years.”

Leo didn’t respond.

“Leo, it’s not bad if you need to ease up a little on the responsibilities. Hell, man, you do so much. Probably much more than the average Chief of Staff because of our close relationship. I think maybe you can ease up a little bit now that we have a few years in the office.”

“Mr. President, I’m fine. The doctor just said to eat better, you know the usual things. Really. I appreciate you and Abbey worrying about me, but it’s going to be okay.”

Jed sighed. It was like talking to one of his girls when they were teenagers. No amount of persuasion was going to get Leo to open up if he wasn’t willing. “Okay.”

He stood to leave. And so did Leo.

“Both Abbey and I care about you. You know that. And we would do anything to help you. So when you’re ready, come talk to us. Will you at least promise that?”

“Yes, Mr. President.”

Jed turned and walked back into the Oval. Under his breath, he mumbled “Stubborn fool.”


	3. Chapter 3

On Monday, Jed was finishing last minute details for his South American trip, which started tonight.

The itinerary was packed for a five-day trip. Air Force One was leaving Washington at 9:00 pm and flying to Rio to meet with the President of Brazil. After spending all day Tuesday in meetings, Jed would then fly to Buenos Aires where he would spend the night, and on Wednesday, have a day’s worth of meetings with the President of Argentina. After a State Dinner, Air Force One would leave Thursday morning and fly to Lima, Peru for a one-day Organization of American States meeting where all the leaders of the Americas would gather to discuss common issues of concern. Late Friday, he would fly into Mexico City for a State Visit Saturday with the President of Mexico. Then, early Sunday morning, Air Force One would return to Washington.

Because most of the trip was going to be spent in meetings or in the air, Abbey had decided not to go, but instead had accepted an invitation to go to Los Angeles and address the International Cancer Congress on Thursday. She would then fly into Mexico City Friday afternoon for the State Visit on Saturday, and return to Washington on Sunday with the President.

Accompanying the President would be his Chief of Staff, the Communications Director, the Press Secretary, his personal aide, the Secretary of State, and various assistants, aides and translators. As usual, the Head of Presidential Security and a number of Secret Service personnel would accompany the Presidential Party.

Of course, the normal press contingent was accompanying the President. Representatives from the major networks, newspapers and digital outlets were, as usual, included. But because the trip was headed to South America, Toby had made sure to give credentials to representatives of Univision, Telemundo, and the new network, Unimás. He also credentialed La Opinón, El Diario La Prensa and El Nuevo Herald, some of the biggest Spanish newspapers in the country.

The President would give two toasts at the State Dinners and one lengthy speech at the OAS conference. Sam and Toby had written all three and the President had finally signed off on them. He had read briefing books for the last month and felt prepared for the many topics that would be discussed. Even Leo was satisfied at the President’s preparation for this trip. And it was hard to have Leo satisfied.

Jed sat back at his desk and pulled his glasses off. His eyes were bothering him because of all the last-minute reading he had been doing. He just needed to rest them before attempting to do anymore.

“Mr. President, are you okay?”

Jed opened his eyes to see Leo’s worried face.

“Yes, Leo. My eyes are just strained from all of the reading I’ve been doing.”

“Sir, it’s 4:30. Why not go back to the Residence and have some dinner and rest before we leave at 8:00 for Andrews? I think you’ve done all the reading you need to do right now. I’ll take care of any last-minute details. You know you won’t sleep on the plane, so take the time now.”

He sighed. “You know, Leo, that sounds like a great idea. Why don’t you have some dinner as well? Want to come up and have some with me and Abbey?”

“No, thank you, Sir. I have some more things to catch up on before we leave. I’ll get something from the Mess. You go on and enjoy dinner with Abbey. You won’t see her again until Friday night.”

Jed stood and checked his briefcase. “Okay. But I’m sure you’ll miss some great vegetables, Leo,” he replied sarcastically. “Charlie!”

“Yes, Sir?”

“I’m going to leave my briefcase here and go to the Residence. Please make sure it gets in the limo. I’ll meet you there at 8:00.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Last chance, Leo.”

“No, thanks, Mr. President.”

Jed laughed and went out the opened Portico door. Leo also laughed and made his way back to his office.

“Margaret!”

She came through her door.” Yes, Leo?”

“How about ordering me a pastrami sandwich from my favorite deli down the street? And make sure they give me the freshest pickles they have.”

“Sure will, Leo.”

As she disappeared, Leo smiled even deeper. “Might as well treat myself to some comfort food before I leave and have to eat crap food for a week. This will make that food at least tolerable.”

Jed made it upstairs and opened the door to the bedroom.

Abbey was sitting on the sofa, reading a book, and sipping a glass of wine. She looked up in surprise. “Hey. I didn’t think you would be back up.”

“Yeah, me neither. But I’m tired and hungry. Leo urged me to come up and eat and rest before I leave here at 8:00. Have you eaten yet?”

“No. What would you like? I’ll order it.” She stood up and gave him a kiss.

“I don’t care. Maybe a hamburger. I’m going to be eating all sorts of fancy food for the next week. Something plain sounds great.”

“Okay. Fix yourself a drink and I’ll get dinner for both of us.” She picked up the phone and ordered two cheeseburgers with chips and small salads. While Jed was fixing himself a drink, she took the opportunity to glance over at her husband. The dark circles under his eyes showed that he hadn’t been getting enough sleep and his slowed motions also indicated his lack of energy.

Jed caught her looking at him. “Okay, Dr. Bartlet, what’s your diagnosis?”

“Jed, really.”

“No, I saw the way you were looking at me.” He sat down in one of the high back chairs. “Yes, doctor, I’m tired, but I’m been preparing all week for this trip. You’ve seen my schedule and it’s packed with meetings in several, very diverse places filled with critical issues. I had to really study so I could get to the heart of the issues that had to be discussed.”

She also sat down so she could look directly at him. “Jed, give me a break. I know all that. But I still worry about you. I know you don’t sleep on plane trips and this one has you flying from place to place several nights. You don’t really stay in hotels that much.”

“I know that. It’s all for convenience.”

“Can I still worry?”

“Yeah. I’ll let you. But I’ll be fine.”

“I hope so. Between you and Leo, a woman worries.”

“I know what you mean. I’m really concerned about Leo too. He wouldn’t tell me anything about his visit last week with his doctor. I think he’s hiding something.”

Abbey smiled. “Yeah, like most men do. If I wasn’t a doctor, I would think you would try and hide things from me.”

Before Jed could protest, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in.”

The door opened and the steward rolled in the food cart. Abbey got up and took it from him. “Thank you.”

“I hope that’s dinner.”

“Of course it is. Come and get it.”

As they ate, they chatted about the latest information from Liz about the grandchildren and about Zoey’s schoolwork at Georgetown. Neither one of them had heard from Ellie, so Jed made Abbey promise to call her this week while he was out of town.

After finishing their meal, Jed took a quick shower, put on fresh clothes, and made sure his travel bag was ready. His two suitcases was already abroad Air Force One.

A knock on the door and the agent’s voice signified it was time to leave.

“Gotta go, Abbey. Have a great week. See you Friday night in Mexico City.”

She walked over to him. “Try and get some sleep. Will you? Don’t stay up to all hours and give me a call when you can. You won’t be changing too many time zones so it should be easy to reach me.”

“I promise. Give a great speech in LA. I love you.” He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

She returned it until the agent repeated his request. “Mr. President, we need to leave.”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

He walked out and closed the door. Abbey stared at the closed door for a few seconds and then turned away. She knew she would see him again in a few nights, but she would still miss him. She always did.


	4. Chapter 4

The Presidential limousine made its way to Joint Base Andrews and pulled up beside Air Force One. The side door was opened by an agent and the President, Chief of Staff, and the President’s Aide stepped out and made their way up the long staircase. The plane would not leave for another half hour, so everyone made themselves at home. The President and Chief of Staff settled in the office and began discussing the final details of the meeting with the Brazilian President and his top advisors. Main topics would include rain forest deforestation, monetary policy, devaluation of the Brazilian currency, and the impact of the drug problem in Brazil, and how the United States could help the government combat it. Over the next two hours, the two men would cover the topics and hit the high points that the President needed to emphasize in the talks.

At nine, the phone rang in the office. Jed picked it up. “Yes?”

“Mr. President, Colonel Walker here. We have been notified that everyone is now aboard and we are waiting for your approval to take off.”

“Colonel, you have my approval.”

“Thank you. Sir. Fasten your seatbelts.”

Jed hung up. “Leo, we’re ready for takeoff.”

“Good.”

Just then, the intercom came alive. “Attention, this is Colonel Walker. We have been given clearance for takeoff. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts.”

Everyone heard the engines rev up and in a matter of seconds, the plane started its motion down the runway. As it gathered speed, the engines got louder until the nose of the plane eased upward and the wheels lifted completely off the runway. Minutes later, Jed and Leo felt the tires fold underneath them into the undercarriage of the plane, and the fuselage turn south.

They were on their way.

After a couple of hours, Jed stood, then Leo did the same. “Leo, it’s getting late so I think I’m going to my cabin and try to sleep. See you in the morning.”

“Good night, Mr. President.”

When Jed left, Leo took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He grabbed a blanket, and laid down on the most comfortable sofa on the plane, the one in the President’s office. It didn’t take long before the President, Leo, and the whole plane was sound asleep as the plane flew toward the Southern Hemisphere and a week of experiences that no one could have predicted.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo awoke to a strange feeling. He looked at the lighted dial of his watch and noted it was only 2:15 am. He sat up and tried to figure out what was wrong. Realizing that he was having some really intense indigestion, he turned on the small lamp by the sofa and reached into his travel bag for some antacids. He chewed a couple of them and waited a few minutes for them to work. But they didn’t. Just as precaution, he reached for the phone and waited for the plane operator to pick up.

“Yes, sir?”

“Yes, this is Leo McGarry. I’m in the President’s office and I would like to speak with the Flight Surgeon. It is about myself. The President is not with me. He is in his cabin.” The last thing he wanted to do was make the operator think something was wrong with the President.

“Yes, sir. Just a minute.”

Leo waited patiently for the connection to be made. Within 15 seconds, a strong voice answered. “Mr. McGarry, this is Dr. Miller. How can I help you?”

“Sorry to bother you, but I thought I might want to let you know that I’m having severe indigestion not relieved by antacids. I had a pastrami sandwich for dinner and it is probably nothing, but my cardiologist tells me that I have a touch of cardiac disease so I guess I am just being cautious.”

“No problem. Would you like to meet me at the infirmary or would you like me to meet you where you are?”

“Well, I really don’t want to wake anyone. Can you come to me? I’m in the President’s office. I was asleep on the couch when the indigestion woke me up.”

“Yes, sir. Let me grab some items and I’ll be right there.”

“Thanks. I’ll be waiting.” 

Leo stood up and closed the blinds that were on the door to the office and on the few windows facing the hallway. He then settled down to wait for the doctor to arrive. 

It only took Dr. Miller a couple of minutes. The door opened and a tall, blond headed gentleman, dressed in jeans and a polo shirt entered. “Mr. McGarry, hi, I’m Dr. Miller. I apologize for the clothes. I just grabbed the nearest clothes to my bunk.”

“No problem. Have a seat.”

Both heads turned as a tentative knock was heard. Leo stood and went to the door. He cracked it open, not knowing who would he would see on the other side.

“Charlie? What are you doing up?”

“I was asleep in the chair right outside, and woke up to see the doctor coming in and wanted to know if I could help in any way.”

Leo’s heart sank. He had been hoping no one would know about this. “Charlie, come on in.”

Charlie came in and sat down.

“You have to keep this from the President. From anyone. Promise?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Okay. Now, Dr. Miller, where were we?”

“Mr. McGarry, tell me your symptoms”

“I woke up about thirty minutes ago with severe indigestion. I took a couple of antacids, but they didn’t help.”

“Any pain or tightness in your chest? Or in your arms?”

“Just a little tightness in my chest.”

“Any shortness of breath?”

“No.”

“Okay. Medical history.”

“Addiction to pills and alcohol. Sober for a number of years. Injured leg in Vietnam. I was shot down and was pinned down in the jungle three days before rescue. Nothing much since then. I’ve been seeing a cardiologist at Bethesda. He says I have high blood pressure, high cholesterol, you know typical old man stuff.” Leo glanced over at Charlie. He prayed Charlie would keep his promise about not telling the President anything discussed here.

“Okay. Have you ever had any of these symptoms previously?”

“No.”

“Have you ever been told to have a cardiac catherization?”

“No.”

“Okay. Let me check your vital signs.”

Dr. Miller checked Leo’s blood pressure and pulse. “What’s your normal blood pressure? I mean, what was it at your last check up?”

“165 over 110.”

“Are you on medication for it?”

“Yes.”

“Do you take it regularly?”

“Yes.”

“When did you last take it?”

Leo paused. “Um, I think it was yesterday morning.”

“Monday or Sunday?”

“Sunday.”

“Well, that explains your blood pressure right now.”

“What is it?”

“178/115”

“You’re kidding me.”

“No, sir. It happens when you miss even one day.”

Dr. Miller took a small bottle out of his pocket and unscrewed the cap. He shook a small white pill out of it. “Here, put this under your tongue and let it dissolve.”

Leo did as he was told.

After a couple of minutes, Dr. Miller asked. “Is the tightness any better?”

Leo shook his head.

“Okay, let’s try another.” Dr. Miller gave Leo another and he repeated the process.

After another couple of minutes, Leo finally noted the tightness being relieved.

“It’s better. I believe it’s gone.”

“Is the indigestion gone?”

“Pretty much.”

“Good. Now, keep these pills on you at all times. These are nitroglycerin tablets. Anytime you get pressure or discomfort in your chest, put one under your tongue until you get relief, for a maximum of three. If you still do not get relief after three, get medical treatment right away. Now these will tend to drop your blood pressure as well. But it is critically important that you continue to take your blood pressure medicine on a regular basis. Do not miss a dose. I cannot emphasize that enough.”

“Okay. I guess no one has ever explained to me how important it was to take the medicine every day.”

Dr. Miller only shrugged. Any health professional would have explained the importance. But the patient may not have listened.

“Alright, Mr. McGarry, anything else?”

“No. Thank you for coming. I’ll see you around.”

“No problem. That’s why I’m here. Good Night, or good morning. Whatever it is."

After the doctor left, Leo turned to Charlie.

“Now, you promised.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. McGarry. I keep secrets very well. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No, Charlie. But thanks for worrying. I appreciate it.” Leo looked at his watch. It was 4:15 am. They wouldn’t land until nine due to the time change so there were still a few more flight hours. “Try and get some more sleep. I’m going to do some reading. I doubt I can sleep right now. And I doubt the President will be asleep much longer. So get some sleep while you can.”

“Yes, sir. Good night.”

“Good Night, Charlie.”

After Charlie closed the door, Leo sat back on the sofa. But he did fall back to sleep. And slept soundly until the President woke him up two hours later.


	6. Chapter 6

  
“Leo, time to wake up.”

Leo opened his eyes. The President was dressed in a suit, ready for the day’s talks with the Brazilian President. “What time is it?”

“6:45.”

“Oh, okay.” He yawned and reached down to put on his shoes.

“Did you have a good sleep?”

“Yes, sir. Sure did. This sofa is the best on the plane, so I grabbed it after you left last night. Being Chief of Staff should have some perks.”

Jed laughed. “Well, if you can’t have your own cabin, I guess having your own sofa is a good second. I’ve already ordered breakfast for us and coffee should be here any minute. Why don’t you use my bathroom to freshen up?”

“Thank you, Mr. President.” Leo stood, grabbed his travel bag, and exited the office.

Twenty minutes later, a refreshed Leo reentered and grabbed the hot coffee waiting on him. Sipping the savory fluid, Leo noted the expression on the President’s face. “What’s wrong, Mr. President?”

“Oh, nothing. Toby just brought me the morning headlines from the States and something he said troubled me.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that the _New York Times_ had reported that a member of my cabinet had been overhead saying that I should withdraw my nomination for Labor Secretary because of a hidden serious health problem. Now why would a member of my cabinet speak that way about one of my own nominations? You would think if they had a problem they would speak to me or at least to you or Josh discreetly about it rather than in a public setting. And if John Moore had a hidden health problem, then why hadn’t he told us at some point in the discovery process? The public won’t tolerate another MS-type scandal. One hidden health problem in an administration is about all the public will tolerate.”

Leo was shocked. He and Josh had talked with John for hours on end and felt they and the FBI had vetted the man forever. There’s no way he could have hidden any problem from that process. Surely this was just an unfounded rumor that was being blown out of proportion. He told the President just that.

“Well, find out if it is a rumor or if there is something to it. We will not send the nomination forward until you find out the truth. You hear me?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh, good, breakfast is here.”

Just as breakfast was finished, the loudspeaker came on. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we are on our final approach to Galeão International Airport. It is seventy-nine degrees and partly sunny. Due to the time change, it is now 8:30 am. Please take your seat and fasten your seatbelt. Thank you.”

Both men continued to talk as the plane landed smoothly and taxied to the designated parking area. President Cardoso and his advisors were meeting President Bartlet at the venue so the motorcade would travel from the airport to the Espaço Rampa meeting hall. Jed and Leo waited a few minutes while the press exited the plane and were escorted to the press bus. Once situated, Ron gave the go ahead for the President to exit the aircraft.

There was no press or public allowed to greet the plane so the exit went quickly, with the President going first, and the Chief of Staff following quickly behind him. They both slid in the Presidential limo, with Charlie already inside, and waited for the motorcade to proceed. The motorcade moved out and the thirty-minute ride to the meeting hall proceeded without incident. Once there, the limo headed to the basement to discharge their passengers who then headed to the meeting hall.

The Presidential party quickly made their way to the meeting floor. The US press had been merged with the Brazilian press into a holding area off to the side of the huge room. The news cameras were situated in the center back of the room so the feed to the Brazilian and US networks could go out live without distraction. 

President Bartlet was kept in an anteroom off to the side of the main room, awaiting the arrival of the Brazilian presidential party, who had apparently been held up in traffic from their hotel.

He turned to Leo. “While I’m waiting, have you had a chance to talk with Josh yet about the problem with our nomination?”

“No, Sir. I was going to call after the welcoming speeches. Anything else you want me to talk with Josh about?”

“Yeah, ask him about the status of the Rural Communications Bill vote in the Senate. I learned yesterday it was supposed to be close with a couple of our guys threatening to vote no. See if he can persuade them to stay on our side for once.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Just then, the meeting coordinator came in and said everyone was finally present and the meeting would start.

Jed heard the introductions start, and he walked out, his usual political smile on his face and his hand in position to wave to the applauding crowd.

President Cardoso entered from the opposite side and waved to the applauding crowd as well. Both men met in the middle, shook hands, and smiled for the audience. President Cardoso said the first welcoming words in Portuguese, then repeated them in English. President Bartlet stepped forward, gave his welcoming words, then the translator repeated them in Portuguese. Following polite applause from the three hundred invited guests from all over Brazil, the two Presidents turned and took their seats on the dais. The moderator then spoke for the next twenty minutes explaining the outline of the day’s events and how the groups would be divided into smaller groups for discussions with the two leaders based on various concerns.

The first small group discussion was just between the two leaders and the translators, and was held in a small room to the right of the dais. That was scheduled to last two hours, and was to include a light lunch toward the end. The invited guests were divided into their specific areas of concern and used that time to develop specific questions for the two leaders when they came to their small group sessions.

Leo used that time to find a quiet place to call Josh back at the White House.

“Hey, Josh, what’s going on back there?”

“Hi, Leo. You must have seen the _Times_ story.”

“Yeah. The President brought it to my attention.”

“Well, their second-string reporter called me late last night and warned me that it was coming. I didn’t let you know because I spent most of the night trying to find out which cabinet member supposedly leaked the story. And also trying to contact John to see if there was any truth to the story.”

“And…”

“Well, first of all, John vehemently denied any health problem that we don’t already know about. He even gave his doctor permission to talk with me, so I called him first thing this morning and his story checks out. There’s no hidden health problem his doctor is aware of.”

“Do you believe everyone?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Okay, then. Then there is a traitor in the cabinet. Can you think of who or why?”

“I’m stumped.”

“Investigate a little further, will you? Someone has a grudge against the President and he or she feels that this is a means to get revenge. Do you think there is any hope of getting the reporter to tell us who his source was?”

“I doubt it.”

“I don’t either. But I’ll let CJ and Toby know what’s going on and maybe they can talk to the _Times_ reporter on this trip. Also, the President wants to know the status of the vote on the Rural Communications Bill in the Senate. He thinks a couple of our guys might be thinking about voting no. Know anything about that?”

“I’ve heard rumors about Wilson and Starr, but I don’t know for sure.”

“Well, find out. The President really wants this bill. Badly wants it. Don’t give away the store, but if they’re reasonable, see what we can do.”

“Sure. How’s the trip going?”

“It’s only the first day, Josh. And the day is still young.”

“I understand.”

“Let me know what you find about the cabinet, Josh. I want the name of the bastard.”

“Yes, Leo. I do too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

As he hung up, Leo noticed some aching in his left arm. So he searched in his pants pocket and found the little bottle from last night. He put one pill under his tongue and waited. In a few minutes, the ache disappeared and he put the bottle back in his pocket. No big deal.

Now, to find the President and see what was going on.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a successful meeting day. The Presidential party was back aboard Air Force One, waiting for takeoff from Rio. It was an approximately a three-hour flight, just enough time for a quick meal. Upon arrival in Argentina, everyone would be taken to the Sofitel Buenos Aires in downtown Buenos Aires for a two-night stay in a real bed. Everyone was looking forward to that luxury after a night sleeping in chairs. Well, everyone slept in a chair except the President and Chief of Staff.

Jed, Leo, and his Senior Staff members on the trip were in the office, relaxing after the busy day.

Toby had fixed everyone whatever they had wanted to drink and they were waiting for the takeoff announcement.

“Mr. President,” Leo started to say, but was interrupted by the speaker.

“Ladies, and Gentlemen, this is Colonel Walker. We have been cleared for take-off so I am requesting that you buckle your seat belts. We are anticipating a patch of rough air due to some storms in our flight path so I am requesting that your remain in your seats and belted. This is for your safety. Thank you.”

“Now, as I was about to say. Mr. President, I think today went very well. I wandered around and thought the guests got a lot from the small group format. I certainly don’t understand Portuguese, but there were a lot of smiles on the faces of the guests.”

“Leo, I agree. From the translations I heard, I think the ability of the guests to directly talk to both Presidents and quiz us directly was a big hit. Toby, I think we should try something like that back home.”

“Yes, Mr. President. I’ll work toward arranging something like that.”

“Leo, I haven’t had a chance to talk with you about the issues we discussed this morning. Did you have a chance to talk with Josh?”

Just then, the cabin steward came in for the dinner order. He verbalized the menu and waited while everyone chose their dinner entrée. The President wanted braised veal with mashed potatoes and squash while Leo ordered steamed fish and steamed vegetables. Toby decided on a club sandwich with fries and CJ ordered a chicken Caesar salad.

“Now, Leo, what did Josh say?”

“John Miller is not hiding any health problem. Josh talked with his personal physician, with John’s permission, and there are no secret health issues. So the only thing we can come up with is that whoever leaked the story from the cabinet, is doing so out of revenge on you. We don’t think the reporter will give us the name of who he talked with. CJ, if you and Toby would feel out the _Times_ reporter on this trip and see they have any idea who might have done this, it would help. But I don’t think that they will give us any information. So, we’re struck with trying to figure out who might have a grudge against you.”

Jed laughed. “I think there’s a long line to choose from.”

“That doesn’t help us much.”

“I know. I was trying to make a joke.”

“Yes, Mr. President.”

“Well, keep looking, Leo. If I think of anyone, I’ll let you know. Now, what about the Rural Communications Bill?”

“Josh came up with two names that might be on the fence, Wilson and Starr. He was going to talk with them and see if they wanted a couple of presents to stay with us. I told him not to give away the store. He understood. I didn’t have a chance to reach him again this afternoon. I’ll talk with him tomorrow. He had been up all night with the Miller issue so I want him to get some sleep tonight.”

“Mr. President?”

“Yes, Toby?”

“Does it have to be a Cabinet member? Couldn’t it be one their staffers who had a grudge against their boss and wanted to insinuate that it came from their boss?”

“I never thought of it that way. That’s a good point. Leo, ask Josh to look into that perspective.”

A knock on the door signified that dinner was being served. The group continued to talk during dinner about the upcoming two day visit to Argentina and the State dinner on Wednesday.

“Mr. President?”

“Yes, CJ?”

“The press wants more access to you and the President of Argentina. All they got today were photo ops and nothing of substance. No chance to ask any questions of the attendees or you or President Cardoso.”

“CJ, both countries signed off on the schedule for the Brazilian meeting and Cardoso specifically requested no press interaction. He’s in a tight race for reelection and he’s not been treated kindly by his press. I had no say in the press restrictions if I wanted to meet with him. In Argentina, isn’t it different?”

“Not by much,” Leo answered. “President Duhalde is having his own problems. But, as you know CJ, we have been able to schedule a brief press conference at the end of tomorrow’s meeting, maybe ten minutes, and then a photo op just before the State dinner. Hopefully that will help dampen the press concerns about access.”

“I hope so, Leo. Or I will have a revolt on my hands.”

Leo started to get up from his chair, but just then the plane hit an air pocket and he was thrown to the floor.

“Leo!” Toby yelled and attempted to get up to help him but was thrown back into his chair as the plane kept bouncing. “Are you okay?”

Leo rolled over, trying to catch his breath. “Yeah, just give me a minute.”

The President wanted to get up and help but knew that, until the plane stabilized, he could not help his friend.

But Ron, who was standing right outside, had heard Toby’s yell and opened the door. He saw the Chief of Staff on the floor and somehow made his way over to him. Ron reached down and literally picked the older man up and placed him back in the empty chair.

“Thanks, Ron,” the President replied. “Leo, are you hurt? “Jed didn’t wait for an answer. He picked up the phone and asked for the Flight Surgeon to come and check out his friend.

“Nothing but my pride.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mr. President. Maybe a little out of breath, but nothing broken. At least I don’t think.”

When Leo realized what Jed was doing he said, “Please don’t. I’m fine.”

“Too late, Leo. He’s on his way.”

There was a knock on the door. Dr. Miller stuck his head in the door. “Mr. President, you called for me?”

“Yes. Leo fell during that last air pocket we hit and I want him checked out.”

“Yes, Sir.” Dr. Miller entered the room and went over to where Leo was sitting.

“How are you feeling, Mr. McGarry?”

“Stupid. I’m fine, really.”

Jed spoke up. “Hey, guys” nodding to CJ and Toby, “Let’s give Leo and the Doc some privacy. Leo, we’ll be right outside when you’re finished.”

“Yes, Mr. President.” 

“Okay, let me check you over.” The doctor felt all the bones and joints, felt over his head and conducted a basic neurological exam. “Okay, I agree with you. But you will be sore for a few days. Now, I have another question for you. Have you had any more chest pain?”

Leo paused, debating on whether to tell the truth, but decided to do so. “Yeah. This morning I had a brief episode. But I took one of your little pills, just one, and the tightness went away. Haven’t had any trouble since.”

“Okay. But when you get back to Washington, I want you to see your cardiologist right away. This is not something to fool around with, Mr. McGarry.”

“I hear you.”

“Okay. Call me if you need me.”

“Thanks.”

The waiting trio came back in as the doctor exited.

“The doc said you will be sore, but nothing broken. That’s great, Leo.”

“Yes, Mr. President. I guess that should teach me not to stand up in a moving plane.”

The group laughed.

Just then the intercom interrupted them.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are making our initial approach into Buenos Aires. Please remain seated with seatbelts fastened. We will be landing at Ministro Pistarini International Airport momentarily. Current time is nine pm with a local temp of sixty-nine degrees and intermittent showers.”

“Great,” the President said to no one in particular.


	8. Chapter 8

It was after ten before everyone was settled in for the night. Jed decided to call Abbey as it was only eight back in Washington.

“Hi, sweet knees.”

“Hi, yourself. You didn’t call last night.”

“Well, believe it or not, when Leo and I finished talking, I went straight to bed and fell asleep.”

“WHAT? You actually slept on the plane? Now I can’t believe that. Did someone slip you a sleeping pill or something?”

“Now, Abbey. Me sleeping on a plane is not too uncommon.”

“The hell it isn’t. I think I can count on one hand the number of times you have slept for any length of time on Air Force One, excerpt when you were sick. I wish I had been there to record it for posterity.”

“Okay. Enough is enough. I did sleep and I must say I felt great all day.”

“See what happens when you do what your body tells you what to do. It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

“Alright. Let’s talk about something else.”

“Okay. Where are you tonight?”

“Buenos Aires. Tonight and tomorrow night. Tomorrow is all day meetings and then tomorrow night is the State Dinner. Duhalde is married, but I understand his wife hates these functions and prefers not to come if she doesn’t have to. Then we fly to Lima for two nights. Do you have your speech ready for Los Angeles?”

“Sort of. My staff is working hard. I borrowed Sam to help. I hope Toby doesn’t throw a fit.”

“Well, if he does, let me know. I’ll rein him in.”

“Thanks. That man just has an incredible way with words.”

“Yes, he does. What’s the title of your speech?”

“How the United States Assists Implementation of New Cancer Treatment Therapies Worldwide.”

“That’s a mouthful.”

“I agree. Dr. Lang, the head of the National Cancer Institute, has been a tremendous help in putting this together. He’s flying to Los Angeles with me and appearing on the panel that will take place after my speech.”

“What time is your speech on Thursday?”

“2:00. I have decided to fly out tomorrow afternoon so I will be rested for the speech instead of flying out early Thursday. After the speech, I will stick around for the panel discussion, and then be a guest at their gala dinner Thursday night. Of course, Friday afternoon I will meet you in Mexico City. What time do you think you will get there?”

“It will be late. I think the final joint meeting is over at three and then it’s a six-hour flight. So I won’t be at the hotel until at least ten or after.”

“Well, I’ll keep the bed warm.”

“You do that, sweet knees. I’ll be looking forward to it. By the way, have you talked with Ellie since I left?”

“She’s fine. Just up to her ears in work. She’s been offered a research post-doc and she’s trying to decide whether to take it or not.”

“In what?”

“She wouldn’t say, but she does say it’s something she interested in. You know how closed mouth she is.”

“How did we raise such a silent daughter when the other two are so open?”

“I don’t know, but even the other two are different from each other.”

“I know, but Ellie is so different than either Liz or Zoey.”

“I know, hon. It’s just genetics.”

“And environment.”

“Anything else going on? How is Leo?”

“I guess he’s fine. He seems okay. We hit an air pocket on the flight over here this evening, and he hit the floor hard. But I called the Flight Surgeon to check him out and he said nothing was broken. The doc said he would be sore for the next couple of days, but other than that, he seems to be fine. I still worry about him, but if he won’t let me lighten his load or ask for help, there’s not much I can do to help him. He’s an adult, Abbey. When he asks for help, I’ll give it.”

“I know, Jed. He’s as stubborn as another man I know.”

“And who would that be?”

“Oh, I haven’t the foggiest.”

“Well, let me know when you figure it out. In the meantime, I guess I had better hang up. My wake-up call is for 6:00 am so I should be getting in bed. Don’t want to upset my perfect record of getting a good night’s sleep, now do I?”

“Nope. I love you, Jed. Talk to you later. Good Night.”

“I love you, too, Abbey. Sweet dreams.”

“When I dream of you, they are always sweet.”

They both hung up, knowing their love was crossing the thousands of miles that lay between them.


	9. Chapter 9

The phone rang in the President’s suite. Jed fumbled around until he found it and picked it up.

“Good morning, Mr. President. This is Charlie, and it’s 6:00 am.”

“Charlie?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Are you sure its six?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“It’s not five?”

“No, Sir. Sir, you have to get up.”

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Ok.” Jed hung up the phone and snuggled back down in the bed.

The phone rang again. He picked it back up.

“Mr. President, it’s 6:15, You must get up.”

“Who’s this?”

“It’s Charlie, Sir. Sir, please put your feet on the floor. You are going to be late if you don’t get up now.”

“Okay. I promise.” Jed hung up the phone, but this time he threw the covers back and put his feet on the floor. He rubbed his face and got up. And started getting ready for the day’s activities.

By the time he got out of the shower and was dressed, breakfast had been delivered to the living area of the suite. Leo had also let himself in and poured himself a cup of coffee, waiting on the President to emerge from the bedroom.

“Good morning, Mr. President.”

“Good morning, Leo. I need coffee.” Jed made his way over to the food cart and poured his first cup and gratefully sipped the hot liquid. “Now, you can tell me anything. I’m awake.”

Leo smiled. He knew just how grumpy somebody was until that first sip.

“Sir, we are to meet Ambassador Lancaster downstairs at 7:30, that’s about 30 minutes from now. Then we proceed to the Casa Rosada, where the President of Argentina has his offices, and where you will start the day with an official greeting and photo-op with President Duhalde. The rest of the day will be spent in meetings and lunch. About 3 pm, you will come back here. After a brief rest and a change of clothes, all of us will return for the State Dinner, which will start about 6 pm. It should be over by 9, no later than 10. They don’t believe in late hours for formal dinners.”

“Thank God.”

Jed sat down with a plate of fruit and toast. “Leo, please help yourself. There’s plenty there.”

“No, thank you, Sir. I’ve eaten.”

A knock and the door opened. Toby and CJ came in with broad smiles.

“Good Morning, Mr. President.”

“Good morning, yourself. You both look like you just won the lottery.”

CJ replied. “Sir, in a way we have. And I think you and Leo both will think so as well when we tell you our news.”

“Well, tell us.” Leo had no clue what they were going to say.

Toby spoke next. “We know the leaker regarding John Miller. I guess I should say, liar.”

“Well, who?” Both Leo and the President asked the same question at the same time.

“Sam Smith.”

“Sam Smith? Who does he work for?” Leo had never heard of the man.

“Sam Smith used to work for Walter Franks, Secretary of Housing and Urban Development as an Assistant Secretary. And I emphasize used to. He got fired Monday for insubordination and decided to take out his anger on Secretary Franks by creating a fake story on John Miller.”

“How the hell did he even know John Miller?”

“Well, it seems John Miller had been on the short list for HUD Secretary before you choose Secretary Franks…”

“He was.”

“…and Smith had access to the vetting files on all the nominees. So he knew had much the MS reveal had hurt the administration. He decided that another similar scandal would be the so-called final nail in the coffin of the Bartlet administration when it came to the public trust. So he met with the second-string White House reporter from the _Times_ and gave him the fake story. And the reporter, anxious to make a name for himself, swallowed the story and got it past his editors who agreed to print it.”

“I’ll be dammed.”

“That’s right, Leo.”

The President stood. “How did you find all this out?”

Toby replied. “When we got to the hotel last night, CJ and I approached Greg Brock, the _Times_ reporter, and asked him point blank about it. Of course, initially he denied it, but once he made a few calls, he called us later with the truth. He said that his editors would be publishing an apology in the _Times_ this morning and faxing the apology over to Toby’s office this morning.”

“I can’t believe that Greg Brock of all people gave up one their reporters,” Leo replied.

“I can’t either,” said CJ. “But he did, and the _Times_ apologized.” 

Leo looked at his watch. “Mr. President, we need to get going.”

“Right. CJ, Toby, we’ll see you there. Leo, let’s get downstairs and meet the Ambassador.”

The duo left the suite and, with their Secret Service escort, including Ron, got in the elevator and went to the basement. Waiting for them, the United States Ambassador to Argentina, Charles Lancaster.

“Welcome, Mr. President.”

“Thank you, Charles. Good to see you. I think you know Leo McGarry.”

“Yes, Sir. How are you, Leo?” 

“Good, Charles. Let’s get this day going.”

The two men waited, allowing the President to enter the limousine first, then Leo slid in beside him, and then the Ambassador slid in the seat facing the other two men. Ron closed the door and got in the front seat, beside the driver.

“Mr. President, I’m sure you’ve been briefed on all the economic problems going on down here right now. Do you have any questions that I could answer for you?”

“What is the current political climate down here? Will Duhalde be reelected or are there underground parties stronger than the ruling party?”

“It doesn’t look good for him, right now. Argentinian politics have always been a cutthroat affair. Even Duhalde’s so called election was hardly that. But the country is striving toward stabilization. In my personal opinion, I wouldn’t promise a whole lot to this administration. The country’s economy is tenuous and the military is looking for any opportunity to regain control. But I don’t think the people will allow that to happen again. Just you being here gives strength to the process of democracy’s development in Argentina. And I think that should be your point. Don’t tie yourself to a particular person, but to the ideal. And how the United States will stand behind and support that ideal.”

“Thank you, Ambassador. It really helps to have an inside perspective.”

The three men chatted for the remaining twenty-minute drive.

The motorcade pulled into a circular drive and stopped in front of a two-story pink building, in front of a well-groomed green plaza.

Jed looked through the window of the limo and couldn’t resist informing his guests of some of his knowledge about the place. “Leo, did you know that this building was constructed on the site on an old Spanish Fort that was built in 1580? And then that was torn down and this building was built in the late 1800’s. And, also did you know that it was from the balconies of the Casa Rosada that Juan and Evita Peron addressed the masses during the late 1940s and early 1950s?”

“No, I didn’t, Mr. President.”

“Leo, show a little more enthusiasm for this country’s history. I think it is fascinating.”

“Yes, Sir.”

By this time, Ron had opened the side door, and the Ambassador and Chief of Staff exited the car.

Jed waited for the signal to exit. When it was given, he exited, and smiled for the both the waiting President Duhalde and the press.

“Hello, Mr. President. So happy you are here.”

“Hello, Mr. President. I am happy to finally meet you,” the President of the United States replied.

They both turned, shaking hands, and smiled for the cameras. Each country’s national anthem was played while each stood respectfully silent. The Argentinian military guard snapped to attention as both men then turned and walked inside to begin their meetings.


	10. Chapter 10

It was after eleven when everyone made it back to the hotel after the State Dinner. Although the schedule indicated it would be over by 9:00, most of the two hundred and fifty attendees were determined to individually talk with the President of the United States. A three-hour dinner turned into a five hour talk a thon. And everyone was tired.

They had a four-hour flight in the morning to Lima and the opening session of the OAS was scheduled for noon. That meant leaving the hotel by 5:30 am for departure by seven. No one was looking forward to that.

The President quickly said good night to Leo and Charlie and closed his door. Leo said goodnight to Charlie and closed the door to his room. He took off his tux jacket and shoes, and sat down in the chair to glance at the messages on his phone.

“Damn, six messages from Josh just in the past four hours. What the hell is going on?”

He knew that with whatever was going on meant that Josh wouldn’t be in bed yet, no matter what time it was in Washington. He dialed his number and waited for the connection, praying it wasn’t as bad as he feared.

“Josh, what the hell is going on?”

“Leo, where the hell have you been? I ‘ve been trying to reach you all night.”

“Josh, calm down. I couldn’t call you from the dinner. Now tell me what’s going on back there.”

“The bill was voted down.”

“What bill, Josh?”

“The Rural Communication bill, Leo.”

“HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? We had the votes, Josh. We had the DAMM VOTES.”

“Yeah, I know we did. But somehow we lost Wilson and Starr, even after I had promised them new federal buildings in their states. That’s all they said they wanted. I swear, Leo. That’s all they said they wanted. The vote was 52-48 against passage. When I left the Hill late this afternoon, the Senate Whip had the vote count at 50-50 with Hoynes scheduled to break the tie to pass the bill.”

“Oh God, how am I going to break this to the President? This was going to be a legacy for him. He is going to be so pissed.”

“I’m sorry, Leo. I tried. I really did.”

“I know, Josh. Listen, try and find out why they voted against the bill at the last minute, will ya? I have to be able to tell the President some reason. ‘I don’t know’ won’t cut it.”

“I will, Leo. Again, I’m sorry. I promised them exactly what they said what they wanted.”

“You did, Josh. You can’t read their minds. Something else happened and I need to know what.”

“Thanks, Leo. You’re going to Lima tomorrow?”

Leo looked at his watch. 12:15 am. “Well actually, we leave the hotel in five hours. So we leave today.”

“Let me get off the phone then so you can get a little bit of sleep. I’ll let you know when I know something.”

“Thanks, Josh. Bye.”

“Bye, Leo.”

Both men hung up. Leo stayed in the chair, blown away by the situation. How the hell was he going to tell the President about the bill being voted down when everyone thought it was a sure thing to pass? How was he going to explain how they lost the votes they thought were a sure thing?

As he sat there, worried about politics, he noticed an increasing tightness in his chest and a radiating pain down his left arm.

‘Damn, I don’t need this right now’ he thought. He fished around in his pants pocket for his bottle of little pills. Not finding them, he got up and went over to his small travel bag. Digging around in it, he finally found the bottle. He took one out and put it under his tongue. He sat down on the bed and tried to get his emotions under control. He knew his anger over the bill was not helping his pain.

After a few minutes, and getting no relief, he took another pill. Again, no relief. So he took a third. Finally, the pain eased off. He got off, changed into a set of pajamas, set the clock for 4:30, and laid down.

But he tossed and turned more than slept, so when the alarm went off, he reluctantly got out of bed, more tired than when he went to bed. He took a quick shower, dressed in a fresh suit, and put his suitcases out by the door for pick up.

He went down the hall and knocked on the President’s door. Hearing a “Come in” he opened the door and walked in.

“Didn’t I just see you a few minutes ago, Leo?” the President joked.

“It feels like it, Sir.”

“Here, get yourself a cup of coffee.”

“Thanks, Sir.”

About that time, Jed got a good look at his best friend and was shocked to see the dark circles and deep lines on Leo’s face.

“Damn Leo, did you get any sleep last night?”

Leo started to answer, but right then Charlie knocked and entered. “We’re ready to leave, Mr. President.”

“Thanks, Charlie. Let’s go, Leo. Next stop on our South American tour, Lima, Peru.”

“Yes, Sir.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Air Force One took off once again, this time headed north to Lima. This relatively short flight of four hours enabled the Presidential party to eat some breakfast as well as review the schedule for the meeting.

Although there were thirty-five permanent ambassadors that conducted the bulk of the work, there were occasional meetings of the leaders, either Presidents or Prime Ministers, of the represented countries. This allowed leaders to get familiar with other leaders so consultations and negotiations could proceed more smoothly.

This gathering would be held at the Westin Hotel and Convention Center allowing attendees to stay and attend meetings at the same place. It also helped provide security for all the international leaders attending. The meeting would start at noon on Thursday with brief presentations from each attendee on the most pressing problem of each permanent country. Afterwards, small groups would gather on similar interests for more directed talks. In the evening, a reception would be held for all attendees and their aides.

On Friday morning, the small group discussions would continue until mid-morning. At that time, President Bartlet had been invited to give the closing speech to the attendees. Wheels up for Air Force One was scheduled for no later than 1:00 for a nine-hour flight to Mexico City.

CJ continued to plead for more press access. Although they had more access in Buenos Aires then they had in Rio, they were still complaining about the restrictions.

“Toby,” Leo replied. “You have to somehow get the press to understand that this is not the US they are dealing with. We have freedom of speech in our country. Most of these South American countries do not enjoy the same amount of freedom of speech and of the press that we do. You signed off on these plans. So don’t come complaining to me about the lack of access. We are guests in these countries and we get what we get.”

Toby mumbled something that Leo didn’t quite hear.

“What did you say, Toby?”

“Yes, Leo. I’ll try.”

“Good.”

“Leo?”

“Yes, Mr. President?” as he took another sip of coffee.

“Have you heard from Josh about the Rural Communications bill?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“And?”

Leo paused. He really didn’t want to answer the President, especially when others were in the room, but he had no choice.

“It didn’t pass, Sir.”

“What?”

“It didn’t pass. Walters and Starr voted no. It failed, 52 to 48.” Leo waited for the explosion. But it never came.

“Do you know why they voted no?”

“I told Josh to find out why. They wanted new federal buildings and Josh agreed. When he left the Hill, he thought he had their votes. But, then when they actually voted, they voted no.”

The President was silent. He had wanted that bill so bad. It was developed to wire rural communities with badly needed internet and now it was not to be. “Let me know why they voted no.”

“Yes, Sir. I want to know that myself.”

The group continued to discuss the meeting in Lima until the captain came over the loudspeaker and announced their initial descent into Lima. CJ and Toby got up and went back to the press cabin in anticipation of landing and getting the press off the plane and onto the bus.

“Sir, I have a question for you.”

“Sure, Leo.”

“I thought you would be very upset about the failure about that bill.”

“Leo, I’m disappointed, but not at you or Josh. I know both of you worked very hard to get it passed. I’m just interested as to why the two senators changed their minds at the last minute. You win some, you lose some.”

“I guess so, Sir.” 

Leo would have to remember to tell Josh about the President’s reaction and his praise about Josh’s work on the bill. It was really well deserved.


	12. Chapter 12

As Jed was in the middle of his first afternoon of meetings in Lima, Abbey was nervous. She had given many speeches before. The speech was not the problem. It was before 2000 attendees in the Los Angeles Convention Center. And it wasn’t the size of the crowd. But she wasn’t feeling the best. During the night, her stomach had been acting up. She had been unable to keep anything down and had vomited several times. She had treated herself with some over the counter medications, and this morning seemed to feel better. She had kept her morning coffee down, but had no appetite for breakfast.

“Lilli, what time did you say I needed to leave?”

“Not until 11:30, Ma’am. I’ve already sent your slides, and everything else is ready to go. If you want to lie down and rest until then, I think it will be fine.”

“I think I will.”

Abbey hung up the room phone and laid back down on the bed. This was so unlike her. Although this was one of the largest crowds she had ever spoken to, she was at ease speaking to any audience. As a physician, as an associate professor, or as an experienced First Lady, she never got nervous about speaking in front of an audience. So where were these nerves coming from? She just didn’t know.

She tried meditating, but that didn’t seem to work. So she got up from the bed and grabbed her copy of the speech to review it. As she was reading, she noticed an ache in her right side. But knowing the stretching and exercising she had been doing all week, she choose to ignore it.

Finally, it was time to get dressed and go downstairs. She put on a bright red, three piece fitted suit with black heels. Jed called it her power suit. Conservative earrings completed the outfit. This outfit would also be appropriate for the dinner later in the evening and be comfortable for the next twelve hours as she stayed on her feet greeting hundreds of people who wanted to meet her. Just part of her role as First Lady.

Arriving at the car, she met Dr. Lang, Lilli, and the rest of her agents.

“Dr. Bartlet, you look nice.”

“Thank you, Eric. Are you ready for this crowd?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Dr. Lang replied. “I’m excited to be able to share all of our knowledge with the world and for them to know how we can help them in treating their citizens who have cancer.”

“I agree, Eric.” Abbey got in the limousine first, followed by Lilli and then by Dr. Lang. One of her agents got in the front seat and the rest of them got in the black SUV that followed the First Lady’s car.

They group chatted during the ten-minute ride to the convention center. Abbey’s stomach had started doing flips again, but she was able to manage not vomiting. Actually, there was nothing to come up, but it acted like something sure did.

Upon arrival at the Center, she excused herself and went to the Ladies room. The female agent accompanying the First Lady ran ahead and quickly scouted the bathroom. But Abbey couldn’t wait for the all clear. Lilli followed when she saw her boss’s face. As the First Lady went into a stall and leaned down, Lilli asked her “Mrs. Bartlet, are you okay? Can I get you anything?”

It took Abbey a minute to reply. “Maybe a wet towel, please.”

Lilli got a paper towel and wet it for Abbey. “Here.”

Abbey took it and wiped her lips. “I don’t know what’s wrong. If it’s nerves, I’ve never had them like this before.”

“You’ll do fine.”

“I hope so. I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Eric and the agent contingent was waiting for them as they exited the bathroom.

“Are you okay, Mrs. Bartlet?”

“Thanks for asking, Eric. Yes, just a little stomach bug. It’ll pass. Let’s go.”

The group continued to walk toward the meeting hall. When they finally got to the speaker waiting area, the convention organizers stepped up and introduced themselves.

“Dr. Bartlet, we are so thrilled you are here. I am Dr. Yin Wo, and this is my co-chair, Dr, Frances Achebe. We are looking forward to your presentation.”

“Thank you. I’m glad to be here and to meet both of you. My husband sends his regards. Let me introduce Dr. Eric Lang, the head of the National Cancer Institute of the National Institutes of Health, who will be chairing the panel presentation being held immediately after my speech.”

“Dr, Lang, your reputation precedes you. So glad you could come.”

“Thank you, Dr. Wo. Glad to meet you as well, Dr. Achebe.”

Both organizers nodded their heads while they shook hands.

“Now,” Abbey spoke up. “Is there somewhere I can sit and review my presentation? “

“Yes, Ma’am. We have set aside a private room down the hall just for you and your group. I’ll have my assistant guide you there. You will have about an hour before you go on stage. Dr. Lang, if I could bend your ear for a little while, I have many questions I would like to ask you.”

“No problem.”

Abbey smiled. She was so glad that Eric could fit this trip into his busy schedule. Her small group followed Dr. Wo’s assistant down the hall and waited while the agents checked the room out. Given the all clear, Abbey and Lilli entered. There was a small tray of cheese and crackers with bottled water on a small table next to some overstuffed chairs. Nearby was a table with a folding chair. On the far side, an open door led to small bathroom.

Abbey sat down in an overstuffed chair and kicked off her heels. She closed her eyes, trying to calm down the dizziness that had swept over her during the short walk down the hall.

“Ma’am, are you okay?” Lilli was worried. She had accompanied the First Lady on many of these presentations, but this was the first one that Abbey had gotten sick on.

“I’ll be fine in a few minutes, Lilli. Will you bring me a bottle of that water, please?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She kept her eyes closed as the dizziness finally faded.

She opened her eyes as Lilli put a cold bottle of water in her hands, and opened it. Taking a sip, it felt great as the cool liquid slid down her throat.

“Okay, I hope this stays down. Where’s my speech?”

“Right here.” Lilli handed the pages to her and Abbey began reviewing it. She took her pen and started to make notes on the edges. Any good speaker would always edit their speech until the last minute, just tweaking it to make sure it said what the speaker wanted it to say.

Abbey finished the water and waited for her stomach to decide if it was going to accept the fluid. When there was no immediate rejection, she felt it was okay to nibble on some of the crackers in the room.

By this time, the hour was up and it was time to go on stage. She put her shoes back on and smoothed her dress. 

“Come on, Lilli. Time for the show.”

They exited the room and went back down the hall. The aide that had escorted them to the private room was waiting for them. 

“Ma’am, let me show you to the stage.” She led the First Lady and her agent through a corridor, and then behind some thick curtains. “Wait here. You will be introduced, and then you will walk out. The speaker’s stand is in the middle of the stage, and the microphone and slide buttons are on top. Have a good speech, Ma’am.” The aide turned, and left the First Lady and agent alone.

Abbey stood and listened to her introduction, as she had done hundreds of times before.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce, Dr. Abigail Bartlet, First Lady of the United States!”

The crowd stood, applauding intensely, waiting to see the First Lady come from behind the curtain.

However, the First Lady was not coming. Instead, she had collapsed, unconscious, with her agent screaming into her mic, “Regina down, Repeat Regina down.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was now early evening in Lima. The attendees had broken from their small group discussions and were gathered in a larger ballroom, mixing with each other and helping themselves to the open bar and appetizers.

The President and Secretary of State were caught in a discussion with the President of Columbia. Leo watched the interaction between the three men from a distance and wondered what they were saying to each other. From the expressions on each of their faces, Leo could see it wasn’t all roses and cotton candy. Over the last two months, Jed had been rather upset at Columbia for not clamping down on the drug cartels in their country and Leo bet that the discussion had something to do with that.

Looking elsewhere over the room, he noticed that CJ and Toby were in a very agitated discussion with two people Leo had seen earlier in one of the small groups. Thinking hard, he realized that the two people, a man and a very attractive woman, were the invited representatives from Cuba. He wondered what CJ and Toby were discussing with those representatives. He doubted if it was the weather.

Leo had walked over to the appetizer table to get some more cheese and crackers when he saw Ron coming toward him. The expression on Ron’s face told Leo instantly that whatever news Ron had wasn’t the good kind.

Leo moved away from the table and the crowd and tried to get into a more secluded area.

“Okay, Ron, I can tell whatever you have to tell me isn’t good so just say it.”

“Mr. McGarry, I just got word that Mrs. Bartlet collapsed right before she was to give her speech in Los Angeles and has been rushed to the hospital. I have no other news right now.”

“What?” Leo looked around quickly to determine where the President was. “Can you tell me anything more?”

“Just that she had not been feeling well all day and then, just before she was to go on stage to give her speech, she collapsed. Her agent was right by her side and immediately summoned help. They got the paramedics and, according to the last message, were on their way to the emergency room at Cedars-Sinai Hospital. Mrs. Bartlet’s Chief of Staff is being driven to the hospital by one of the agents on the scene.”

“Oh, hell.” Leo didn’t know whether to tell the President or not. He knew Jed’s first instinct would be to leave and fly to Los Angeles, but that really wasn’t politically practical. He still had the concluding speech to be given tomorrow, and then the State Visit to Mexico.

“Thanks, Ron. Keep me informed. Right now I’m not telling the President until you get more information. Let me know immediately when you know more, okay?”

“Yes, sir.” With that, he turned and walked away.

Leo sighed. He hoped that he had made the right decision.

Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, the ambulance pulled up to the Emergency entrance at Cedars-Sinai Hospital. Two agents had managed to get there just ahead of the First Lady and was just finishing the initial sweep as the stretcher holding the still unconscious First Lady was brought in and rolled into a private trauma room.

The nurses scrambled to hook up the cardiac monitor, the IV pump, and change over the oxygen tubing. Then they took off her red suit and put on a hospital gown. They pulled up a sheet to her chin and stepped back for the physicians to begin their examination.

“Anyone know her medical history?”

“No. Her Chief of Staff is on her way. She should know.”

“Okay. Until then, we’ll have to guess.”

Vitals signs were taken. BP 150/ 110. Temp 102. Pulse 105. All elevated. They drew several tubes of blood and ordered stat tests. They checked pupil responses which were normal. Her skin showed signs of dehydration, which was being treated by the IV fluids started at the Convention Center. No evidence of a neurological deficit so they tentatively ruled out a stroke. However, when they palpated her abdomen, she whimpered. Even unconscious, there was a response indicating pain. So the doctors concentrated on that area.

“Get me an ultrasound machine, now!”

“Yes, sir.”

“Her Chief of Staff has arrived.”

“Get her in here now. I have to have a history.”

Lilli was escorted into the trauma room. She was shocked to see her boss lying unresponsive on the stretcher in the middle of the room, with tubes and wires coming and going all directions around her. She certainly didn’t look like the confident, all together First Lady Lilli was used to working with.

“Ma’am, we need a medical history on Mrs. Bartlet and you’re our only source. What can you tell us?”

“I don’t know that much. I know she takes medication for high blood pressure and high cholesterol. I don’t think there’s anything else.”

“How has she been feeling today? Anything different going on today?”

“Yes.” Lilli went on to describe how Abbey had been throwing up all day and unable to keep anything down. “That’s all I know. I don’t know when it started. She seemed fine yesterday when we flew out.”

“Is she allergic to any medications?”

“Not that I am aware of.”

“Thank you. It’s better than what we had. Now, if you’ll go back to the waiting room, we’ll call you when we know something.”

“Sure.” Lilli turned and left.

The ultrasound machine had arrived. One of the doctors lifted Abbey’s gown and after squeezing gel on her skin, placed the wand on her abdomen. It didn’t take long for the problem to appear on the screen.

“Yes, just what I thought. Abscessed ruptured appendix. Call surgery. Get an OR ready.”


	14. Chapter 14

CJ was just entering her room after the reception at the hotel when her phone rang.

“CJ?”

“Yeah?”

“Greg Brock here.”

“Yes, Greg?”

“I have a tip that Mrs. Bartlet is undergoing emergency surgery in Los Angeles. Does the President have a comment?”

“What?!”

“Didn’t you hear me?”

“I did, but will you repeat it?”

“I said that I have a source that Mrs. Bartlet is undergoing emergency surgery in Los Angeles. Does the President have a comment?”

“Greg, let me get back to you.” She hit the off button before Greg could say anything else. She hit Leo’s speed dial button and waited for the connection to go through.

“LEO! I have a reporter who says Mrs. Bartlet is having emergency surgery in Los Angeles. Is that true?”

“Yes, CJ, it’s true. I’m on my way now to tell the President.”

“How long have you known?”

“About an hour.”

“Leo, how could you leave me so exposed?”

“Because I haven’t told the President.”

“Leo!”

“CJ! It was my call to make. I did what I thought was best at the time. I didn’t want the President to know until I had more information. You know that he will want to get on Air Force One and immediately go to Los Angeles. I decided to wait until I had more information. Ron just got word that she has been taken to surgery.”

CJ tried to calm down. What Leo was saying was making sense, but still…she had to hear it from a reporter. Not good.

“Okay. What do you want me to tell the press?”

“Nothing right now. After I see the President, and talk with him and Ron, we’ll have something to say.”

“Okay. But hurry. Something like this won’t keep very long.”

“Don’t I know it. I’ll call you as soon as I can.” He hung up, shaking his head. ‘There’s something more important than the press, CJ,’ he thought.

Leo met up with Ron at the President’s suite door. “Are you ready, Ron?”

“As ready as I can be, Mr. McGarry.”

Leo sighed and knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Leo opened the door. The President had ditched his jacket and tie. He had also fixed himself a drink and was sitting on the sofa, relaxing after a very long day. When he saw Ron with Leo, he instantly knew something significant had occurred. The Head of Presidential Security never paid a social visit to the President of the United States.

“Okay, guys. Now that you have surprised me, what is it?”

Leo motioned for Ron to start.

“Mr. President, Mrs. Bartlet…”

Those two words immediately got the President’s attention. He leaned forward. “What about Abbey? She’s supposed to be in Los Angeles.”

Ron continued. “Yes, sir. Just before she was to give her speech this afternoon, she collapsed and was taken by ambulance to Cedars-Sinai Hospital. After the doctors examined her, they determined that she had an abscessed ruptured appendix and she’s currently having emergency surgery. Before the surgery, she had yet to regain consciousness.”

Jed put down his glass and stood up. “Am I hearing this correctly?”

Leo spoke. “Yes, sir. We don’t have any more information at the present time. An agent is in the operating room with her and will provide information as he can.”

Jed just stared at the two men. “Is there any way I can talk with Lilli? I assume she’s at the hospital.”

Ron spoke up. “Yes, sir. One of our agents is with her. I’ll contact him and get Lilli to contact you right away.”

“Thank you, Ron.”

Ron turned away as he went to contact his staff in Los Angeles.

Jed turned to Leo. “You know what I want to do, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir. But let’s think this through. First, let’s wait and see how the surgery goes. Then, after she wakes up from the anesthesia, you two can talk it over. Maybe you can still give the closing speech tomorrow at noon and then cancel the State Visit and instead fly to Los Angeles. I checked and it’s about the same flight time to LA from here as it is to Mexico City. And we can then send everybody, including the press, home on Air Force 2. You stay a few days in LA while Abbey recovers a little bit before flying back to Washington. Want to think about that scenario? “

“Okay, I’ll think about it. But it’s all dependent on a successful surgery and her waking up without complications. You understand that, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Ron returned just then, much paler than when he had left.

“Ron, what’s the problem?” Jed caught his breath when looking at Ron. He knew something terrible had just occurred. “Is it Ab…” he couldn’t even finish the question.

“I don’t know, Sir. I can’t get anyone on the phone. I’ve been told that the LA area has just had a major earthquake.”

“How bad, Ron?

“8.1, Sir.”

“Oh My God!”


	15. Chapter 15

Ron, do you have any details?”

“Yes, Sir. It was centered about 20 miles off the coast and about 10 miles deep. According to the reports, it was felt as far south as Acapulco and as far north as the California/Oregon border. But the most severe damage seems be around the LA area. There’s no access in or out of the area.”

“Which means we can’t go there now?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jed sat down on the sofa. That information didn’t leave him much of a choice. He couldn’t get into LA so he might as well head back to Washington where at least he could direct the extensive federal assistance that would be needed. And make plans to pull Abbey out. That is, if she was still alive.

“Leo!”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Get the Mexican President on the phone. And the OAS President. Then call the Colonel and ask him how long till Air Force One can fly. We’re going back to Washington tonight. Then call CJ and Toby to get down here. Ron, come over here.”

Ron got closer to the President. Jed lowered his voice so only he and Ron could hear what he was about to say. “Ron, I have to get back to the White House. But no matter where I am or what I’m doing, if you hear anything from LA about Abbey, I mean anything, good or bad, you have to tell me. That’s a Presidential order. Do you understand?”

“Of course, Sir. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I have agents there as well.”

“Thanks, Ron. Just so you understand.”

“I do, Sir.”

“Okay.” He turned to Charlie. “I want you to pack my bags and Leo’s. He is going to very busy and won’t have time to do that.”

“No problem, Mr. President. Consider it done.”

Leo spoke up. “President Eduardo on the line, Sir.” 

Jed picked up his extension and explained to the Mexican President why he was canceling the State Visit. The Mexican President fully understood. “I hope we can reschedule it soon, Mr. President. The prayers of our nation goes with you.”

“Thank you, Mr. President.”

Jed hung up from that call and saw the blinking light on the second line. He picked that line up, assuming it was the OAS President. Before he could say a word, the OAS President told him not to worry, that the others fully understood the need for him to return to Washington to take care of the major disaster in his country. Jed thanked him and said that he appreciated the hospitality he and his group had been shown during his short stay,

The next call was from Colonel Walker. “Mr. President, we can be ready to fly in two hours. I’m sorry for the reason, but we will be ready to take off at 11:00 pm. It is a seven and half hour flight so we will arrive in Washington at approximately 6:30 am Friday morning.”

“Thank you, Colonel. We’ll see you when we board.”

CJ and Toby were waiting for him when he got off the phone.

“Mr. President, we heard about the earthquake in LA. We’re so sorry,” Toby stated.

“Thanks. Air Force One will depart at 11 pm. You need to get the press out of here and to the airport by 10:30 pm. Anyone left behind will find their own way home. Understand?”

“Yes, sir,” CJ agreed, already thinking about the text message to send out.

“Sir, do we have a statement yet about Mrs. Bartlet?” Toby asked, knowing that the press would want one immediately.

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing, and looked at the President, waiting for a response.

Leo walked over to him, and was going to answer for him when he responded himself.

“Tell the press that my wife was having surgery for a ruptured appendix when the earthquake hit and we have no word on her status at this time. We will notify the press when there is additional news. We are going back to Washington so we can take care of all Californians.”

Toby just stared at his boss, knowing it took a great deal of emotional strength for the President to give that response. “Yes, Mr. President. Thank you.”

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, it was chaos everywhere, including Cedars-Sinai. Besides the obvious power outages and ruptured gas lines across the city, hospital hallways were blocked by ceiling debris and staff were scurrying, checking on patients and their families who might have been in the rooms with them. Essential equipment in patient’s rooms had to be switched to the red outlets so the emergency power could feed them. In the ICUs and the NICUs non-critical staff were drafted to squeeze ambu bags so patients who had been on ventilators wouldn’t die from respiratory arrest until the power cords could also be switched over.

And in the operating room which held their VIP patient, the First Lady of the United States, when the power went off, the scene was controlled chaos. The anesthesiologist quickly removed the ventilator tubing and connected the ambu bag and started hand ventilating his patient. There was an instant scramble by the circulating staff in the operating room to switch the ventilator to one of the few available red plugs. Once that was done, the ventilator was reattached to their anesthetized VIP patient. The emergency lights came on quickly but didn’t provide a great deal of light. The two surgeons quickly requested head lights so they could see what they were doing in the dim room.

Because of the limited red plugs, the circulating nurse took the multiple IVs off the pumps and hand calculated the drip rates. A scrub tech eased herself into position at the head of the table to take vital signs by hand and keep track of them. Every fifteen minutes the anesthesiologist would give an order to the circulating nurse on how much anesthesia medication to give to the patient via IV in order to keep her under enough for the surgery to proceed. The Secret Service agent, standing off the side, was amazed at the coordination of the surgical team under the worst of circumstances. If they got out of this, there would be kudos all around for this amazing group in front of him.

This dance went on for the better part of two hours before the surgeons said that they had done all they could. They made their final stich and nodded to the anesthesiologist that he could now end the anesthesia medication.

“Thank you, everyone,” the lead surgeon, Dr, Ambrose said to the team. “It was going to be difficult enough, but the little shaker we had made it even more difficult. Now, is there any way we can get her to ICU?”

The anesthesiologist shook his head. “Without any power, the elevators are stopped. I’m going to recover her here. I’ve already called one of my best nurse anesthetists and she’s just waiting for the surgery to be over. Between the two of us, we can handle this.”

“Okay. Let me know if you have any problems. Preferably before they becomes problems.”

“I agree with you.”

The team left, leaving the anesthesiologist and the incoming nurse anesthetist alone with their VIP patient.

Vital signs were taken and an assessment was made of her level of consciousness. There was still no response. Dr. Stark, the anesthesiologist, settled down for a long wait, not knowing when or if the First Lady would wake, but hoping she would once the anesthesia wore off.

Down in the lobby, the agent with Lilli was still trying to get out on his phone. What few phone lines that were still in working order were jammed. Finally, after an hour and a half of trying, he cornered an LA policeman and explained who he was and why he was at the hospital. The policeman agreed to cooperate with the Secret Service, and let the agent use his satellite phone. The agent urgently dialed his boss’s phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to the California readers on the details of the earthquake. I am from the east coast so I am not as familiar of the details as you certainly are.


	16. Chapter 16

The Presidential party was on their way back to Air Force One when Ron’s phone rang. “Hello?”

“Agent Butterfield, this is Agent Thomas, finally reporting in.”

“Thomas? We’ve been trying to reach you, What’s your status?”

“I’m fine. I here with Mrs. Bartlet’s Chief of Staff. Does the President want to talk with her?”

“Yes, the President wants to talk with Lilli. Just a minute.”

Ron turned around and leaned over the seat. “Sir, Agent Thomas is calling from LA. He’s with Lilli. She hasn’t seen Mrs. Bartlet since before the surgery, but do you want to talk with her?”

“Yes!”

Ron handed him the phone and Jed began to talk with Lilli as Leo and Charlie listened.

“Lilli! Thank God! How was Abbey the last time you saw her?”

“Mr. President, she was very sick. She lost consciousness at the Convention Center and had not regained it when they took her to surgery. They said she had an abscessed ruptured appendix. She had been throwing up off and on all day, but kept saying she was okay. I tried to help her, but she kept refusing.” Lilli tried her best not to cry when talking with the President, but it was very hard. “Sir, I tried. I really did. I have never been with her when she’s been so sick.”

“That’s okay, Lilli, you tried. She can be really stubborn at times. How bad is it out there?”

“Sir, I don’t know how bad it is outside, but there seems to be a lot of damage here at the hospital.”

“Okay. Well, we are headed back to Washington. When you get to see my wife, please tell her I love her very much and I will try every way possible to get you both out of there. You got that?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I have to go now. If you can call me again, please do so. I need to hear how the surgery went.”

“Yes, Sir, if I can call again, I will.”

“Thanks, Lilli. I appreciate this call. Bye for now.”

“Bye, Sir.”

Jed handed Ron back his phone. He sat silently for a few minutes, thinking about the bad the devastation must be out in LA at this time. And how the person he loves the most was trapped in the middle of it. He just had to find a way to get her out of it. But he also had a responsibility to the millions of Californians who also had been caught in the living hell that was going on out there. There had be a way he could do both. There just had to be a way he could do both.

After take-off, the President and Leo was busy strategizing what needed to be done next to help the victims of the earthquake. The President had already talked to the FEMA director and the Governor. Upon the Governor’s request, he had mobilized the National Guard under the direction of the governor and declared a major disaster for the state. Now, it was a matter of waiting to see what was needed next from the federal government.

The transportation infrastructure was completely disrupted. Because the disaster had occurred just before sunset, very few pictures were available of the damage. But first reports indicated the heaviest damage occurred in the downtown area. Freeways were cracked and bridges collapsed. LAX runways were buckled and inoperable. John Wayne airport in Orange County, normally an alternative to LAX had a power outage with no idea when they would be operable again. Planes scheduled to land at LAX and Wayne were being diverted to San Diego and San Francisco.

Along with the power and gas lines ruptured, fires were breaking out without the fire departments unable to reach them to extinguish them. The Emergency Response System was receiving reports of people trapped in collapsed structures, but because of the disrupted infrastructure, they were unable to send response teams. Police and news helicopters flying over the city with spotlights were sending back images of massive destruction of structures and homes, especially older ones built prior to the passage of the stricter building codes in 1994 after the Northridge quake. This particular quake was even stronger than the 1904 earthquake that devasted San Francisco.

The President and Leo were watching CNN when one particular image came on the screen. The announcer was saying, “And this is all that is left of the Los Angeles Convention Center. The wide span building could not stand up to the intense shaking and movement of the quake. The roof collapsed into the building itself, and, as you can see, anyone in it would have been killed instantly by the weight of the debris coming down. We understand that some sort of international meeting was being held there this week, but we have no information yet as to whether or not anyone was in the building at the time of the roof collapse. In other news…” Jed muted the sound and looked over at Leo.

“My God, Leo. If Abbey had not gotten ill, she would have been there. At least, there’s a chance she can come out of this alive. But Eric Lang, Director of the National Cancer Institute was there. I guess he gave Abbey’s speech for her after they took her to the hospital. I know Abbey told me he was scheduled to be on a panel discussion after her speech. I don’t see how he could have survived.”

“No, Sir. I don’t either,” was all a stunned Leo could say.


	17. Chapter 17

Both the President and Leo continued to work nonstop on the flight back to Washington. Neither one of them heard any more from Cedars-Sinai, but given the information they were receiving from FEMA, they knew communication was so badly disrupted hardly anyone was being able to get messages of any kind out.

Leo’s chest was getting tight, but that did not slow him down. He reached down and felt his little bottle of pills, but got distracted and never took one. By the time the plane touched down at Andrews, he was getting very uncomfortable and knew that, unless he got relief shortly, trouble was on the horizon.

The President, Leo and Charlie got off the plane and got into the Presidential limousine for the twenty-minute ride back to the White House. Leo tried to open the bottle without the President seeing it, but he was unsuccessful.

“Leo, what are you doing? What are those pills for?” as Leo slipped one under his tongue.

“Nothing, Sir.”

“Leo, tell me.”

“Nothing, Sir.”

Jed grabbed for the bottle and took it out his friend’s hand. Reading the label was easy for the man married to a cardiac surgeon.

“Nitroglycerin. LEO!”

“Don’t shout, Mr. President.”

“I will shout when you have been hiding something from me. How long have you had this?”

“Sir, can I have them back? I need to take another one.”

Jed handed him the bottle and Leo slipped another one under his tongue. The first one had given him no relief.

“I got them from the flight surgeon the first night of the trip. I had a little episode that I thought was indigestion and he thought it was more than that. Apparently, it was.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Charlie just looked at Leo. He knew that sooner or later the President would find out about Leo’s trouble, but he had been sworn to secrecy.

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Leo, you’re stupid, you know that?”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been told a few times.” He opened the bottle and slipped a third one under his tongue. The second pill hadn’t relieved the pain in his chest. He prayed that this third one would.

The limousine arrived at the White House, but Jed didn’t make any effort to get out. “You want to tell me now what your doctor told you last week? Or do I need to call him myself?”

“Please don’t, Mr. President. I will tell you that he told me I’ve used up probably eight of my nine lives and I needed to take better care of myself. And I needed to tell my friends so they could mother-hen me.”

At that, the President smiled. “And that is exactly what Abbey and I are going to do. Now, let’s get to work.”

“No, Sir.”

Jed turned back to his Chief of Staff. “Why not?”

“Because the Flight Surgeon said that if the third pill didn’t relieve my chest pain, I needed to seek medical treatment. So, if you don’t mind, can you have the ambulance that’s behind us take me to GW or Bethesda because I think I’m having a heart attack.”

The President yelled for Ron. “I need an ambulance now. Leo’s having a heart attack.”

Ron spoke into a mic and instantly a contingent of agents scrambled in to action. Some ran to get the paramedics from the ambulance about three cars back in the Presidential motorcade while another one opened the door on Leo’s side and leaned in to monitor the Chief of Staff. Ron spoke to the Medical Office and within seconds the doctor on call was out on the driveway with his bag and portable defibrillator. He took the agent’s place in front of Leo while the paramedics brought the stretcher from the rear of the ambulance.

Meanwhile, the President and Charlie stood back and watched the actions of the personnel trying to save the life of not only the President’s Chief of Staff, but also his best friend. Josh and Sam appeared as they had been notified the motorcade had returned, but didn’t know why the President had been delayed from arriving in the Oval.

Leo, in the meantime, just laid back in the seat trying to catch his breath and trying to deal with the crushing pain. He knew people were all around him, trying to help, but was just trying to focus on himself at the moment.

In what seemed like forever, but was just minutes, two agents reached in and eased the Chief of Staff out of the car and helped him onto the stretcher. The paramedics inserted the oxygen tubes in his nose and turned on the tank. After belting him in, they pushed the stretcher to the ambulance, loaded him in, and drove away with sirens on.

“Ron, where are they taking him?”

“Just a minute, Mr. President, I’ll check.” He spoke into his mic and then listened for the reply in his earpiece. “GW, sir. That’s the closest.”

“Keep me informed.”

“Yes, Sir. Of course.”

The President turned to Josh, Sam, and Charlie, and motioned to them. “Come on. We still have work to do.” 

‘What the hell else can happen?’ Jed thought as he made his way to the Oval Office. This was one trip he would long remember.


	18. Chapter 18

“That’s it. Open your eyes. I know it’s a struggle, but you can do it.”

Abbey really didn’t want to do what the voice was telling her to do. What she really wanted to do was to go back to the beautiful place where there was no noise, only quiet and whatever she thought was what occurred.

“Mrs. Bartlet, it’s time you joined us.”

‘What the hell was this person saying? Time to join us?’ Abbey was going to show her. She struggled and finally a little bit of light hit her senses. Now, that would show this person she meant business.

“That’s good. Now open them a little more.”

‘Hell, lady, they’re open.’

“A little more, Mrs. Bartlet. I want to see them open all the way.”

Abbey closed her eyelids, paused, and then really gave it her all. This time light flooded her eyes. She quickly closed them and waited.

“That’s great. Mrs. Bartlet. Let’s keep them open a bit longer the next time. I’ve turned down the lights so it won’t be so bright.”

Once again, Abbey gave it everything she had and opened her eyes wide. This time they stayed open. She looked up and saw a woman’s masked face looking down at her. ‘Where was she? This woman looked like a doctor. Last thing she remembered she was about to give a speech.’

“That’s better. You have a tube in your throat helping you breathe, so you can’t talk. Do you understand?”

Abbey nodded. Of course, she wanted to say “I’m a doctor, you idiot. I put the damn tubes in people. I know all about them.’

“I’m Sarah Mason, a nurse anesthetist. You’re in Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles. You’ve been very sick and you’ve had major surgery, but I think you’re going to be okay.”

Abbey relaxed a little bit. At least she knew where she was and what had occurred.

“Now, I want you to sleep a little bit more and when you wake up again, we’re going to try and get you in a more comfortable setting. And remove that tube. Do you understand?”

Abbey nodded. She was tired. Just this little bit of interaction was tiring. She had more questions, but had no more energy to try and fight the need for more sleep.

Across the country, the ambulance pulled up to the emergency room at GW and the stretcher holding the White House Chief of Staff was rushed into the ER and into the nearest trauma room. The cardiologist on call met the stretcher and started barking orders.

“Get him on the monitor. Get another IV started. Put a mask on him! Draw some enzymes stat! Notify the cath lab! Tell them we’ll be there in 15 minutes!”

Each team member knew their role and hurried to complete their assigned task. In the meantime, Leo just laid on the stretcher, in a daze, hearing all the noise in the room, but not really caring. All he cared about was the pain in his chest and wondering if this was what death felt like.

“Mr. McGarry, can you hear me?”

Leo turned to the voice. “Yeah?” muffled through the oxygen mask.

“Are you in pain?”

“Yeah.”

“On a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the most intense, what is your pain?”

Leo had to really think though the fog that was settling in his brain. “Eight.”

The doctor listened and barked a new order. “2 mgs Morphine IV stat.”

“NO!” Can’t” Leo tried to scream through the mask.

The nurse leaned over him. “What did you say, Mr. McGarry?”

Leo pulled down the mask, “Can’t take narcotics. Was…addicted…”

The nurse went over to the doctor and informed him of the problem. He changed the drug and the nurse gave Leo the new drug through the IV. “This drug is fine, Mr. McGarry.” 

Within minutes, the pain was relieved, and Leo was finally able to relax a little bit.

The next thing Leo knew he was being moved out of the Emergency Room. The nurse leaned over and spoke. “We’re moving you to the cath lab. They are going to take real good care of you.”

Leo nodded. He hoped the nurse knew that meant thanks.

At the White House, Charlie knocked on the Oval Office door. “Mr. President, Ron would like to talk with you.”

“Send him in.”

Ron entered and Jed looked up. He hoped he had good news.

As usual, Ron looked stoic. Tired, but stoic.

“Have any news?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well?”

“Mr. McGarry is stable and has been moved to the cath lab. I’ve been told the procedure may last as long as two to three hours. I have an agent with him and we have called his daughter to go to GW to be with him.”

“Thanks, Ron. Anything else?”

“Yes, Sir. We finally have been in touch with the agent with Mrs. Bartlet.”

“Abbey? How is she, Ron?” Jed held his breath, not knowing exactly what Ron was going to say, but hoping for good news.

“He has sent word that she had a successful surgery and has just recently come out of the anesthesia. The staff at Cedars-Sinai is trying to find a room for her so she and Lilli can be together. LA is still a mess, but we are trying to arrange a helicopter evacuation from the hospital to Camp Pendleton, the Marine Base in San Diego. From there, an Air Force med evac will fly her to Andrews. Apparently, there is a fairly large number of service personnel that were injured in the earthquake and the hospital at San Diego can’t handle them all. I’ll let you know when the plans are made.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time. Thank you, Ron. For everything.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Jed swore he saw just a sliver of a smile on Ron’s face, but if he did, it was only for a split second.

Either way, Jed could tell that Ron was happy as well, even if he didn’t show it.


	19. Chapter 19

Jed had been up now for almost thirty-six hours and had finally decided to go upstairs to the Residence and take a short nap.

But before he could lay down, the phone rang. He was too tired to go back downstairs, but if he had to, he would. The job didn’t stop just because the President was exhausted. “Hello?”

“Jed, it’s me.” The voice he longed to hear was finally making its way across the country.

“Abbey! How are you?” His exhaustion briefly left him, replaced with joy over finally hearing his wife’s voice.

“I’ll be okay. Listen, I don’t have long. The agent gave me his phone and I don’t want to keep it too long. I am fine. I promise. They say I might be evac’ed out of here tomorrow. The hospital has most of its power back, so the patients are fine. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“I love you, Babe. I can’t wait to see you.”

“Me neither. The girls okay?

“Yeah. I called them as soon as Ron gave me the good news. Abbey, I’m sorry about Dr, Lang. He was a good man.”

“He was, Jed. They were all good people.”

There was a slight pause in the conversation as both thought about the loss of life at the Convention Center, and how close Abbey had come to being one of them.

“Can you call Lilli’s husband and tell him she’s fine?”

“Charlie has already done that. I’ll meet you at Bethesda when you arrive. I love you.”

“Listen, I need to go. I’ll see you soon. I love you too. Bye.”

“Bye.” And then the line was dead. But he had heard her voice and he was satisfied.

He started to lay down, satisfied that Abbey would be okay, when the phone rang again. “Yes?”

“Jed, it’s me.”

“Leo!” His voice was a little rough around the edge, but it definitely was his Chief of Staff.

“Mallory gave me permission for one call so you should consider yourself lucky.”

“How are you?”

“Sore. But the docs say I’ll live.”

“What did they find?”

“A couple of blockages. They put some stents in to open the vessels and told me I was damn lucky that it happened where it did. Otherwise, I might have come home in a box.”

Jed shivered at that thought. “How long are you going to stay out?”

“Well, I thought maybe a week or so, but my daughter also talked with the doctors and she said that two weeks or more is the bare minimum. And she’s taking me to her house so she will make sure that I take at least that.”

Jed laughed. “Women. They always get their way, don’t they?”

“Yeah. Anyway. I just wanted to give you an update. I’ll be here overnight at least so I’ll call Josh tomorrow morning and let him know what’s on my desk.”

In the background, Jed heard Mallory yelling “No, he won’t.”

“Tell Mallory that I will have Josh call you in two days, okay?”

“Okay. Mallory is now over here asking for the phone, so I guess I have to hang up. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Leo, take care of yourself. Please.”

“I promise. I guess I will now have to let you and Abbey mother-hen me.”

“Yes. And don’t forget it.”

“I won’t. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Now Jed could lay down and sleep knowing that his world, which had been upside down, was finally right-side up. About time.

**THE END**


End file.
